


faith in the faithless

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria ignored the tossed files and reached out to stroke Sharon’s hair behind her ear.  “You have the skills we need.  You’re the only one I trust with this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	faith in the faithless

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Sharon - skill.

Sharon sat cross-legged in the rumpled sheets of Maria’s bed in her underwear and one of Maria’s white tank tops.  She bit her thumbnail and checked her notes again, squinting in the milky early-morning sunlight.  “This is ridiculous.  Seriously.”

Maria sat down across from her, handing her a cup of coffee.  Her hoodie was unzipped to the sternum, revealing the smooth valley between her breasts.  “No, this is _necessary_.  Seriously.”  She picked up a file and tossed it into Sharon’s lap.  “Read this.”

Sharon sighed and pulled her hair into a messy bun.  “No more notes on Steve Rogers, I already feel like I know him too well.  Can we just go back to sleep?”  Sharon much preferred their usual Sunday mornings of lazy half-asleep sex, coffee kisses, and trashy reality TV.

“No,” Maria said, shaking her head and revealing a line of love bites on her neck from the night before when they lay tangled together in bed, Maria gasping _I need you to do something for me_ into Sharon’s tousled hair.  “We have to get this down.  Soon.”

“Why me?”  Sharon tossed the file down with a huff.  She knew it would only cause strain between them—undercover wasn’t just a cover, it changed who you were over time.

Maria ignored the tossed files and reached out to stroke Sharon’s hair behind her ear.  “You have the skills we need.  You’re the only one I trust with this.”

Sharon bit her lip.  Maria always knew what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from St. Vincent's "Huey Newton," sort of


End file.
